


I'd Like to Know You Better

by Ingenueity



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drinking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Influenza, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Some fighting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Weapons, hardly a plot, mastrubation, mature content, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenueity/pseuds/Ingenueity
Summary: “Hey, if it isn’t my favorite vault dweller. Here to cause trouble or just looking for it?” Hancock sat down in the empty seat next to her at the counter. His smile was something she could stare at forever, but she didn’t because she didn’t want to look stupid or anything.





	I'd Like to Know You Better

Authors personal note: i[‘mf not a writer. also i made this at 3AM so apologies about the grammer and spelling errors. i love comments! (: 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Nora made it a habit to always check in on Goodneighbor once and awhile. Initially she heard it was a no good town full of thugs and criminals and while all that was true, the place still had heart. Perhaps she only felt that way because she could carry her own and anyone who said otherwise might find themselves with a bullet in the knee.

There were the people too. Irma and Magnolia, were women of business who always made time for her whether it was actually work related or a late night fuck. She was pleasantly surprised when Maccready, turned out to be more than a stingy hired gun and Daisy made it a priority to send Maccready’s son a cure for his sickness. Even KL-E-0… well, KL-E-0 was KL-E-0 regardless. All she could say was that Goodneighbor never lacked for excitement. Probably the biggest mystery the town had to offer was the mayor himself. John Hancock certainly was a spectacle. He was a ghoul and ruggedly handsome with the charisma to match. It wasn’t a huge deal, it was just an observation. Nora was just stating the facts.

It was a particularly rainy night when she stumbled into Goodneighbor. It was late autumn in the commonwealth and the cold on top of the radiation was brutal. Nora dressed in a winter jacket; denim jeans; and ushanka hat on top of her well-insulated vault suit. It was still damn cold.  
She noticed that a crowd had gathered in front of Kill or Be Killed. A few mercs were in a heated discussion with a tall figure in a flamboyant costume. Speak of the devil.  
Nora purposefully ignored him for the time being. Her destination was The Third Rail. She was late for an important meeting with a bottle of hard liquor.

Whitechapel Charlie greeted her with his usual bossy tone.

“What’ll it be today?”

“The usual.”

Charlie got to work on her favorite concoction. She leaned against the counter and when her drink was done she downed it in one gulp. After her second drink, she felt a familiar touch on her shoulder.

“Hey, if it isn’t my favorite vault dweller. Here to cause trouble or just looking for it?” Hancock sat down in the empty seat next to her at the counter. His smile was something she could stare at forever, but she didn’t because she didn’t want to look stupid or anything. Nora felt a twinge of guilt. Really, the only interaction she’d ever had with Hancock was the time when she aided in the robbery of his storeroom. Other than robbing the guy, she never really had the chance to sit and talk with him. The mayor had good intentions. He was a decent ghoul, but, moreover, he was a troublemaker and Nora definitely had enough on her plate as is. She had dangerous missions and secret operations to complete. And there were at least seven different settlements that needed her help at any given time and here she was pounding back vodka and mutfruit liquor with the mayor of Goodneighbor.

“Hancock. Still interested in traveling together?”

“Sister, if the offer still stands I’m ready to hit the road any time.”

“Good.” Nora felt the blood rush to her head. The heat had finally caught up with her.  
“Tomorrow. That’s when we’ll head out.”

“You need a place to hole up for the night? Clair will get you a better room if you let her know I’m paying but you could always sleep at the Statehouse. I wouldn’t mind the company.” Hancock waved down Charlie and ordered himself the best moonshine The Third Rail offered. His drink was on the house.

“Yeah. I’ll take you up on your offer.” Nora shrugged. “Why not?”

“That’s the spirit.” Hancock smiled his usual smile. “Now. Call it curiosity but I like to know a bit about all the citizens here in Goodneighbor. Whether it’s from the person herself or by word of mouth, I know everyone personally that sets foot in town. You? I know that one day you dethaw and then set to work helping the people of the Commonwealth. Forgive me if I’m a little more than intrigued as to why, heheh.”

“I do it because it’s the right thing to do.” Nora said clinking the ice cubes in her glass, she added sheepishly. “And the extra caps.”

“I appreciate the honesty.” Hancock chuckled. “Any way you look at it most folks would take the caps even if it wasn’t the right thing to do.”

“Just the bad guys. I’m here to protect most folks.” Nora said dryly. “I love playing the good guy but it’s just not practical in the Commonwealth. Sometimes you’ve got to get your hands dirty but if they have it comin’ to them then they deserve it.” She let out a grunt. “That’s why I’m drinking tonight.”

“Fuck, I think I’m in love.” Hancock finished his glass off. “Couldn’t agree more.” He looked her over admirably. He really couldn’t think of something to say back to that. She either held all of his ideals or knew exactly what to say to make him like her. At this point he didn’t really care which, she was hot. The two laughed and shot the shit for the next half an hour until Magnolia stopped singing and most of the regulars filed out.

“Let’s get out of here.” Nora suggested. So they finished up and went outside into the cold night air. Nora shivered but Hancock didn’t seem fazed. He still walked proudly with his stupid coat unbuttoned with his chest bare for all to see. “You’re nuts.” Nora said.  
“This?” Hancock motioned to his outfit. “I can hardly feel the cold. Besides, I have an extremely handsome image to uphold. But eh, let’s get you inside before you go all popsicle again.”

“Funny.”

“I’m a damned comedian sometimes.”

They slinked inside the Statehouse and up the stairs to Hancock’s room. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t think about taking him to bed right then and there but she just couldn’t seem to. Her inhibitions were definitely low enough from the alcohol, not like she had many in the first place, but tonight she felt cautious. She wanted to uphold her image as much as possible and not fall into anybody’s arms after only one night. He was just so suave. It was infuriating. And the strangest thing was that she actually did care about his opinion of her too. She always felt weary of men or women that held that kind of power over her. And what wasn’t to like about him? He was an attractive ghoul mayor bachelor. Godamned. Jackpot.

She would have to be out of her mind to not think about the possibility of them fooling around together at least once. Screwing him on the Goodneighbor balcony late at night was definitely listed somewhere in her top ten post-apocalyptic sexual fantasies. 

Oh well! She decided she was tired and a little bit sick from the liquor so she took off her coat and climbed up onto his bed. In ten minutes, she was out like a light.

Hancock sighed and fell back on the couch. The broken-down couch creaked beneath him. With a cute girl in his bed, this night nearly perfect he thought. He took out some psycho he’d been saving from his personal drawer and shot up before falling into a hazy state.

\--

They awoke before daybreak. But Nora had been falling in and out of sleep for hours. Call it insomnia or perhaps something that formed somewhere between watching her spouse die before her eyes and countless months surviving in an atomic hell, her condition made relaxing almost impossible. She always felt like someone was watching her. Although her alertness was near-paranoia, it did keep her alive.

As it turned out someone was watching her from across the room. Hancock listlessly opened his eyes and started stretching from where he had fallen asleep on the couch.  
“Are you awake yet? I can’t really tell if you’re looking at me or not.. It’s too dark.” Nora squinted.

“Morning Sunshine.” Hancock yawned.

“Okay. Be ready to leave in ten. If we could be out of Goodneighbor by 0500 I’d appreciate it.” She left the room to change clothes.

In the other room, Nora freshened up. She put on some fresh clothes and filled her hardy duffle bag with necessities. Med-X, purified water, and stimpaks were fit into the outside compartments where they were easily accessible. She dusted off her winter jacket and put it on over her clothes. Mornings were a bitch, especially this one. The air was freezing cold and she could even see her breath.

Hancock picked his hat up from off the coffee table and put it on. Well, he was ready.

Goodneighbor was rainy and mud soaked the streets. The weather was sure to cause a surge in trips to the clinic for many of Goodneighbor’s human residents. It was flu season. Nora wore a General’s outfit with a gasmask on to avoid the crowd of people coughing near the front of the Statehouse. She continued to wear it outside to avoid the cold air. Anyhow, it was a thousand times harder for someone to read her face now. Hancock grinned.

“Nice costume, now we’re matching freaks.”

They roamed for several hours through the nastier parts of Boston. Because of the rain, the raiders were few and far in between and most of the ferals instinctively huddled in buildings. There were a few ferals that were so far gone they still writhed in the muddy streets. These fuckers caused the most trouble since their attacks were more sporadic paired with the fact that these crazed ghouls absorbed bullets like there was no tomorrow. After stumbling into a neighborhood in the southern side, they found themselves surrounded by a nest full of these types of ferals.

“Son of a bitch!” A feral had just leaped at Nora from a pile of rubble and was beginning to claw at her arm and dodge her hand to hand combat attacks. She was promptly knocked to the ground. It was then that she realized the severity of her situation. Hancock threw his shotgun to the ground and took his knife from his hip. He dove forward to meet the ghoul before it could deliver a deadly blow to Nora and gripped its neck so tight the flesh began to rip. He finished the job with his knife and turned to stab another feral before it could land an attack on him.

Nora had already recovered and aimed her pistol on a target behind him. “Hancock duck!” She shot once and the feral dropped to its knees and let out a few sputtering coughs. Nora spat out mud and wiped the rainwater from her eyes. “I should’ve been more perceptive.” She eased her finger off the trigger of her gun and sighed. “That could have been fatal.”  
“No worries.” Hancock said. “We’re rusty but we handled it. Let’s keep moving.”  
Nora grinned from ear to ear. Hancock didn’t chastise her for her slip up in guidance nor did he suggest taking a less dangerous path. In fact, he seemed ready for more. It was an easy mistake to run into a pack of ghouls that anybody could make in a rough environment like the Commonwealth but she appreciated that he could keep his own. It was as admirable as it was hot. Nora hummed in approval. She felt a familiar heat between her legs, and really wanted to get in his 1700’s pre-war pants. 

“Once we get to the Castle, remind me to show you where we keep the drugs.” She said.

“Hot damn.”

\--

The lower levels had flooded at the Castle and all of the settlers were on edge. Rad storms came and passed throughout the day but the early winter rain stayed consistent. Sickness was starting to spread and everyone complained about the food shortage. Nora told Hancock that she’d be starting a temporary wooden shelter project. The idea was to keep the rainwater out until spring when they could repair parts of the Castle wall that caused the flooding. For food, Nora began setting up trade routes with her connections at Nordhagen and Finch Farm. Hopefully they’d be getting a steadier supply of crops by the end of the week.

“This project of yours is going to take a while but I’m in no rush. Glad to know I can be there for the common people.” Hancock said.  
“You’re a huge help. I really mean that.” The two had settled on one of the Castle bastions overlooking the sea just under the arch of the doorway so they wouldn’t be bothered by the rain. They both held cigarettes. Nora kept her hands in her pockets for extra heat.

“I want to let you know something.” Nora paused and she looked up at Hancock. “I think you’re really cool.”

“You wouldn’t be the first.” He winked.

“I know, I know. Geez, don’t ruin it.” She waved him off. God he was infuriating. “I just wanted to talk about why we’re here and why your help is greatly needed. You see, I get so caught up in the actual fighting and rescuing that I do that I forget who I’m doing it for.”

“That’s hard to believe.”

“I’ve been putting off my duties as a settlement leader for weeks now. Maybe if I would’ve repaired this place sooner, we wouldn’t be having this problem now.”

“Maybe.” Hancock leaned against one of the stone walls.

“Hey fuck you, okay?”

Hancock shot a glance her way.

“But you know, there’s a lot to being a leader. A guy can be a good leader or an evil leader, and I can dig that. But I draw the line at mediocre leaders. Why? Cause anyone who sits on his ass and doesn’t give a damn about the needs of the people has no business leading. A bastard like that would rather just order someone else to do the work instead of getting his hands dirty.”  
Nora was watching him intently the whole time. “Now let me see your hand.” He said.

“What?” Nora gave him a quizzical smirk. “Where are you going with this?” She felt her face heat up when she brought her hand out of her pocket and let him grab ahold. Their eyes met and she felt as if she was melting into a puddle. She loved his strong, dark eyes. And the way he always wore a smile filled her with so much happiness whenever she looked at him. It made her positively dizzy! 

“Look here. All this dirt and mud, see?” He brushed his fingers over her palm. “Absolutely filthy.”

“That’s a terrible compliment.”

“It’s subtle and poetic.” He still hadn’t let go of her hand. He held her at the wrist and was now feeling his way down her arm which sent shivers throughout her body. “You’ll get used to it.”

She found herself being drawn into him. His touch brought her closer. “I’ve got to be honest with you too. I like ya.” Hancock smirked. “It’s pretty obvious that you’re a lady I’d like to get to know, heh, better. What about you?”

Nora felt her breath hitch. It was as if all of her charisma drained from her body and her stomach started doing flips. He had just made her common sense uncoperational. Man, he was one slick motherfucker. She eyed him over. Yeah, she wanted to get to know him better too. He was everything she had ever dreamed for in a ghoul (she wasn’t crazy about his clothes but they’d look better on the floor anyway). 

“Keep wooing me like that and we’ll see where it gets us.” Nora pulled her hand away and put out her cigarette against a stone. “We’ve got priorities, Mayor.” She sighed. Fuck. She should’ve just jumped him, or let him jump her. Whichever. It was unbearable to have such a smooth-talking ghoul by her side. She’d never met anyone that could match her own smooth confidence! Maybe she should just travel with Preston as her companion for a bit, that would calm her down plenty. 

“That’s what I like about you.” He breathed. “Priorities.. Heh heh”

He said nothing more and instead stared out at the ocean. He could get where she was coming from being modest and all. She could lighten up a little though. She needed something more than having a quick drink in a bar and then going back to being a revered leader the next day. He was a leader too, so maybe he could help her out his way. Her nerves were clearly eating her alive. “I’m going inside, holler when you need me.” Hancock turned and walked down the stairwell.  
Nora breathed a sigh of relief but the feeling didn’t last for long. She could still feel his touch on her arm and it did things to her. Maybe she was just plain filthy after all.

The rain started to fall down harder and louder. If she were to do something right now about all her pent up desire from up on that bastion tower, certainly no one would be able to hear. This might be one of her only chances to truly relax. It was a filthy thought. She looked down the stairs to see if Hancock had gone; he was nowhere to be seen so she walked out onto smaller steps of the turret out in the open and dropped her pants to her knees. She began to palm herself through her panties.

If only she told him right away that his feelings were required then maybe it would be him touching her instead of her own hand. In a matter of minutes she was soaking but it wasn’t just from the rain. She pushed her panties to the side of her mound and stuck her middle finger into her warm snatch. Nora let out a moan.

She thought of his warm eyes and his low gravelly voice. What she wouldn’t give to hear him grunting and whispering her name just for her to hear. She began pumping her finger in and out while brushing over her clit. She started rubbing her left breast. She pinched her nipple firmly and rubbed methodically until her toes started to curl. Her entire lower body ached for him to fill her. She wanted to grind up and down on his cock and so she spread her legs apart farther as if to accommodate an invisible Hancock. She knew her fingers just wouldn’t be enough.

She added another finger and when she was slick enough she added another and began rubbing furiously. Soon her hips swiveled up and back down to grind her fingers as much as they could. Her little cries of arousal started to get louder and louder but the rain drowned out any hollering she made. She rode out her first orgasm by silently mouthing Hancock’s name; she came while staring straight up at the rain clouds above. Again, it wasn’t enough.

She flipped herself over so her knees dug into the castle’s stone and her plump ass was straight up in the air. Her knees rubbed the cold hard stone, certain to bruise as she lifted one of her legs higher to allow her fingers better access. She pushed them deep inside with a wet sound. It was dirty! Any settler that wandered up the stairs now or even stood from an ideal spot at the opposite end of the castle would see a grand view. Their general was spread out pleasuring herself and she was so needy.

Nora buried her face in her elbow and she started humping her own fingers. She sank her hips up and down on her digits and arousal dripped out of her and dribbled down her thigh. She was getting closer to her next orgasm when she heard someone tsk-tsking from behind her. It was Hancock!

He crossed his arms and looked smugly over her. “Don’t mind me. Continue.” He was palming himself slowly, with quite some restrain. She stopped and felt the immediate weight of her actions fall onto her shoulders. Her face flushed bright red and her mouth dried up. 

“Thought so.” He licked his lips. “But out in the rain? Damn, girl.” He walked over to her, his boots sloshing in the rain. Then he spoke in a low tone. “Come downstairs with me, and then cum for me over and over again.”

She gasped. Her fingers slid out of her and she looked at him with a glossed over gaze. It took her a second to put her pants back on but when she tried to get up, her legs felt wobbly and she almost tripped from the wet gravel at her feet. “Careful, Sunshine.” Hancock crouched low enough from him to grab her by the back of the knees. She felt an arm around her back and before she knew it, he had lifted her off the ground bridal-style. It was so embarrassing! She buried her face in his neck.

“What do you think you’re doing.” She mumbled into the fabric of his coat.

“Give me the word and I’ll put you down.” He gave her a moment to decide. She gripped him tight around his neck and grinned.

“No, I like it.” Nora kissed him on the check. “You know how to treat a General.”

“Just you wait.” Hancock hefted her up better and then took her down the stairs. They passed by several minutemen and settlers in the hallways of the castle on their way down to the basement. Preston Garvey, in particular, gave them an odd look and opened his mouth as if to say something. It was probably another briefing on a settlement in need of help, so Nora told Hancock to press on.

 

Once they were in one of the drier sections of the basement, Hancock pushed Nora into the wall. The echoes from the impact sounded amazing. Oh god, this was really happening. His lips were chapped and rough and they felt so good against her soft skin. His kisses were skilled and she hardly minded that she couldn’t breath. Every time his tongue brushed against hers she moaned deeply.

“Handsome..” She whispered. He put his leg between her thighs and spread her open.

“Tell me you want me inside of you.” He pet the back of her head and brushed his fingers through her hair. She felt a slight pull on the back of her head. He was pulling lightly at her hair.

“I’m tight and wet and..” She whimpered as he palmed her breasts. “I want your throbbing cock inside of me and I want to ride you, please.” 

Hancock was more than happy to oblige. He began tracing his hand up and down her inner thighs. She shivered at the sensation. His digits went up and up until he met the slick of her opening; he rubbed circles and savored every little noise he drew out of her. Her hips eagerly bucked into his palm. He pushed her harder against the brick and she moaned his name out loud.

He grunted and used his other hand to cup her chin and stuck two fingers inside her mouth. He pulled them in and out fucking her mouth and making her mind fall into a haze. She couldn’t think of anything else he was consuming every single one of her thoughts and turning her into a devout little lover. She lived to please. Once his fingers were thoroughly coated with her saliva, he undid his flag belt and unzipped his pants. His cock sprung free and, oh fuck, her eyes went big because she was absolutely enamored. He was huge. Did she even have the capacity to accommodate him??? He began to stroke his length using her saliva to make wet, slapping noises.

“John, I don’t want you to hold back.” She met his eyes and spoke seductively. “Fuck me like you mean to break the foundation.”

“Hah ha ha. Yes, Ma’am.” Hancock unbuttoned the front of her shirt, expertly and threw it to the side. He left her bra on and she made quick work of unbuttoning her own pants. She had just pushed her pants and panties to her knees when Hancock spun her around to where she was facing the wall. He began chuckling he ran his fingers down her back slowly until he was met with her perfectly round butt. He grabbed it with both his hands; it was enough to fill his palms. He gave her ass a squeeze and spread her cheeks. She shrieked with surprise when the head of his cock pushed inside her tight entrance. He gave her no time to prepare and he pushed all the way in until his balls brushed her round ass. “Uhhghhh, fuck. Nora. Goddamn, you make a ghoul feel good.”

She couldn’t speak. Her breath had taken a vacation. Nora could only whimper a reply. He was definitely a lot bigger than she was used to, in width and length. Her fingers clenched at the stone and her knees felt like buckling in. “Relax.” He growled. Hancock leaned forward and started biting at her ear and leaving kisses up and down her neck. He gripped her around her waist and began to thrust into her at a slow, frustratingly hot pace. He filled her so fully, she felt like she would cum within mere minutes. His skin slapped against hers and filled her ears with such vulgar noises. “Your pussy’s so hot and tight, just for me.” He grunted between thrusts. “I’m going to fill you..until you can’t take anymore. Then, I’ll get you on the ground and fill you again and again..” He sped up his pace.

“H-Hancock!” Nora screamed. “O-oh. Hancock.” The sound of wet slapping filled the halls as he thrust in and out of her. At once, she felt the sensation coming over her. She lost control of her senses and her vision blurred as she came around his thick length. Cum dribbled out of her lips and trickled down her legs. His fingers reached around the front of her and he began running circles around her clit. She didn’t even have time to catch her breath when she came a second time. “Hancock!” She cried out in ecstacy. 

Hancock bit into her shoulder and held her still as he pushed in once more and held her still while he emptied his seed into her as if she was personally made for taking in his cum. He shuddered as his orgasm died down and he exited her with a lewd dribbling sound. Apparently, her pussy wasn’t ready to let him go. Nora whined in protest. Without him, she felt very, very empty. He smiled, turned her around and deeply kissed her. When she extracted her tongue, they were both gasping lightly.

“We’re not done yet.” Hancock smiled devilishly. “I told you I wanted to get to know you. Thought I’d get to know your body a bit more tonight.. all night.” He added.

“Of course, Mayor.” She cupped the side of his face, endearingly. She kissed his forehead. “You’re all mine, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
